


Dead Silence

by IamUncreativeButThereIsMuseOnTheRadioNow



Category: Billy Talent (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Bored Lucifer, Interpretation of Dead Silence, Lucifer has fun, POV Lucifer, What lucifer did while waiting for sam, trap for sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamUncreativeButThereIsMuseOnTheRadioNow/pseuds/IamUncreativeButThereIsMuseOnTheRadioNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lucifer is waiting for Sam's yes he has to do some stuff. Some of it is really important and other is on the first glance just personal entertainment. But the purpose is of course to get Sam Wichesters yes. So how about using an (not so) innocent girl to get the man open his eyes to see what the consequences of his continued refusal are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically a sort of interpretation of the album Dead Silence by Billy Talent. You don't have to be too familiar with them, I'll include the Lyrics.  
> The Winchesters won't be present in the beginning of the story, as this is mainly about Lucy as a vessel.  
> The last chapters won't be as story heavy as the first few i assume, since there are pretty obvious reasons for that.  
> This is my first ever supernatural work so have some mercy!  
> Also i'm not sure if the billy talent fandom really has to be tagged but i just did anyways...  
> Enjoy!

Sam Winchester was complicated. He would have been an easy target; mother dead for so long he can't even remember her, a father that he never could agree with on anything and who dragged him across the whole country leaving him next to no childhood? He had the boy watched 24/7 when he grew up, gave his demons the order to break the will of his destined vessel, destroy his most important connections to other people, leaving him alone, desperate, hopeless, ready.  
Alone and desperate, the combination that was usually sufficient to be granted control over a body when you were the devil. It had been in Nick's case. It would be in Sam Winchesters case, eventually. Problem: Dean. Michael's vessel and Sam's single most important social connection. The one guy who was taboo for his demons.  
On the evening before Sam's big night Mary Winchester had sung her first born a Beatles song and told him angels were watching over him. (That's what their neighbour had reported. Nobody quirked an eyebrow if a little old lady sat at her open window in the evening. And nobody suspected her of having super-demonic-hearing-abilities.) How the ex-hunter had known that was beyond him, all he cared about right now was that because of his brother's personal angelic lifeguard Sam Winchester was very much not alone and that his desperation ha not yet reached 'sympathy for the devil' status.  
But his next victim's had.

Poor Nick's body could only tolerate him for so long.  
His vessel needed a break from the fallen archangel's burning grace and Lucifer wanted a way of distracting himself while waiting for the day the younger Winchester finally broke.  
That's why he was standing in front of very alone, very desperate 18 year old Lucy (Oh the irony!). 

The girl's current depression was her own fault and she knew it. But spending the whole day in bed, mostly sleeping during the 'day' hours and finding no rest at night was so much more uncomplicated than getting up at the crack of dawn and dragging her ass to a doctor to get the much needed iron treatment that would give her the energy to live a life beyond her bedroom.

Lucifer took in the sight: Littered coke bottles around the bed, the small nightstand cramped with empty food containers and cables, the girl herself in slightly smelly pajamas, listening to music from her iPad with her eyes closed.  
And the best: A raging hate for her nearly stepparents, growing everytime her father tries to convince her to meet his fiance or her mother leaves the house to meet up with her boyfriend.

When the first tunes of 'Stairway to Heaven' start playing from the tiny speakers Lucy grabs the device. Chuckling to herself she quotes "I fucking hate Led Zeppelin", which gives her the idea for the next song she'd rather be hearing.

Lucifer decides to finallly approach her while she sings along to "She's only 18, don't like the Rolling Stones..."  
The extra weight on the bed causes the girl to look up in panic from where she once again changed the song.  
Lucifer presses a hand on her mouth and lowers the other on her shoulder "Im not going to hurt you. I'm here to make you an offer."

"I got the devil on my shoulder  
And I just can't sink any lower"  
Screams the voice of Billy Talent's Ben Kowalewicz in her ear.  
The man that is currently sitting on her bed seems very amused by that.  
"I like your taste in music", he states.  
'Great the one thing I have left and my murderer is the first one to approve of it... Well maybe he doesn't like Nirvana then he would be the same as the only other person I know who mostly likes my music', are her first thoughts. Then:'What the hell? I'm about to be killed and my only complain about my life is that nobody liked my music?'  
Hyperventilating.  
Vision fading.  
Panic attack.  
'Finally' 'Are you kidding me? Now?' 'Why not, about time you react like a normal human being to a death threat' 'But why do you always criticise me?' 'Hello-o? You are talking to yourself, basket case!' 'Shut up!' 'I am not real, you know, you're the one who has to shut up, because I'm you and I'm talking as long as you let me talk-'  
"Really nice music! So positive", the man smirked.  
"Rape me!", Kurt screamed.  
'Well, he does like Nirvana', Lucy 1 cheered.  
'Oh. My. God.', Lucy 2 said.

"Anyways, as I said", Lucifer continued when he felt the girl's body relax under his grip, "I am here to make you an offer. And this may be a shock to you and alter the low opinon you have of this world for the better, but I am an angel."  
"Un angul? Yu nut surslu thu-"  
"I don't understand a word Lucy."  
'Oh I'm important enough to him to know my name!' 'He's moving his hand talk!'  
"You're not seriously thinking I'll believe that you're not just some human nutjob. An angel of all?"  
"Oh you're going to believe me Lucy, dear."  
After that statement Lucy felt two figers pressed to her forehead.  
Flood of images and sensations entered her conciousness trough the link  
"Lucifer", she coughed.

Content with himself Lucifer released the grip on Lucy.  
"Now, to come back to my offer..."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? If this get's any positive feedback i will continue, if nobody likes it i won't, since this is my first work i really care about (wrote another story on da which i abandoned afer 1 chapter, sorry...) no feedback would just mean i have to improve myself, i guess... So anyways please leave kudos and/or comments if you want more!


End file.
